Will You Come?
by Sonic2978
Summary: It's been over a year since Brendan defeated the Champion, Steven. Brendan has one or two things that he wishes to tell May before he heads off on a new journey to the Sinnoh region. One-Shot HoennShipping!


It's been about a year since Team Aqua and Team Magma tried to extend the sea and extend the land using the power of the ancient Legendary Pokemon; Groudon and Kyogre. Now, everything had gone back to normal. After Brendan and defeated the Champion of the Hoenn Pokemon League, the Steel type user; Steven Stone, he and May traveled back home to Littleroot Town together.

It's been about a year since May and Brendan had returned to Littleroot together. But right now, Brendan was sitting on the sand along the shores of Lilycove City. The sky was a orangish-reddish tint from the sun starting to set. The reason Brendan was here in the first place was because he asked May to him here the day before.

* * *

 _ **~Yesterday~**_

 _Brendan and May were walking along Route 103 together in silence. Eventually, the two noticed that they were in front of the small pond where they had their first battle before setting off on their journies to complete the Pokedex. They were quiet for awhile thinking about when they're first battle took place until Brendan began talking._

 _"Hey...May?" He said quietly._

 _"Hm? Yeah?" She replied._

 _"Can...Can you meet in Lilycove City tomorrow evening?" He asked. "I need to talk to you about something important. I think that would be the best spot to do it."_

 _May gave Brendan an extremely curious look before finally smiling. "Sure."_

* * *

 ** _~Present~_**

So now he was patiently awaiting the brunettes arrival.

May was currently on her way to meet Brendan in Lilycove via flying with Swellow. She pondered what Brendan could want to talk to her about the entire flight.

 _"What could he want to talk to me about?"_ She wondered. Then a thought came to mind. _"Could he want to tell me that he-"_ She shook the thought from her head. There's no way he could feel that way about her. Could he? Regardless, she would meet him Lilycove City like she said.

Soon, the Lilycove City skyline came into view and had Swellow land soon after. She saw Brendan sitting along the sand of the shore and made her way to him.

Brendan was looking out over the water until he heard footsteps approaching on the sand. He looked over to see May walking toward him to each she smiled with him smiling back.

"Hey." She said as she sat down next to him.

They both looked out over the water together in silence. The water looked beautiful with the sun setting down like this. As they were quiet, Brendan kept glancing at May's hand as he tried to inch his closer to hers. He was also gazing at May as well. She looked beautiful in the sun set as corny as it was. He kept inching his hand closer, that was until May started talking.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" She asked curiously.

Brendan instantly got nervous which May noticed. "You okay?"

"H-Huh? Y-Yeah." He said with extreme nervousness. _"Come on, Brendan! Just tell her already! She's right there!"_

Brendan started to stutter as he tried to speak. "May, I-"

"You what?" She asked.

"I-I like you...May..." He was extremely nervous.

A large blush appeared on her face as he eyes widened in surprised. "You...like...me?"

He slowly nodded as he continued. "I know we've only known each for just over a year, but I've grown to really like you. More than a friend or rival. To be honest I don't really know when these feelings appeared. What I'm trying to say is that I love you, May."

"Br-Brendan..." A tear appear in eye that she wiped away.

"You probably don't feel the same, but-" She cut him off.

"No." She said quietly and shook her head. He looked at her with surprise and a blush when she said that.

"Believe it or not, I actually like you Brendan. The same way you like me. It's the same for me, I don't know when these feelings appeared. But I do know that I like you, Brendan. No, that's an understatement. I love you, Brendan." She said with a blushing smile.

May blushed more when she felt the presence of his hand on top of hers. After a few moments of gazing into each others eyes, they leaned in until their lips met. She engaged in a sweet and soft kiss. They pulled away after a few moments due to lack of air and looked at each other with loving smiles.

"So does this mean we're boyfriend/girlfriend now?" He asked.

"I think it does." May giggled.

May pecked his cheek as she slid closer to him and rested her head against his shoulder with wrapping an arm around her waist and entwining their fingers together as they sat on the beach. After a few minutes of silence, Brendan began talking again.

"There was something else I needed to talk to you about..." He said.

"What is it?" She asked quietly.

"I'll...I'll be going to Sinnoh for my next journey." He said.

May shot up and looked at him.

"To Sinnoh!?" She asked.

He nodded.

"Oh...I hope you have a good time then..." She said in a sad voice. He could tell she was heartbroken by the news, she thought he would leave her behind and go on an exciting journey without.

"I was wondering...If you'd come with me?" He asked with a smile.

"H-Huh?" She looked at him.

"When I go to Sinnoh, I hope you'll come with me." He smiled at her.

May's face went from sad and heartbroken to happy and excited within a matter of seconds. She threw her arms around Brendan's neck and hugged him tightly as he did the same.

"I'd love to go with you, Brendan!" She said happily.

"Glad to hear it." He said with a smile.

They smiled brightly and lovingly at each other for a few moments before sharing another sweet kiss. After they pulled away, May rested her head against his shoulder once more with his arm tightly around her waist where she quickly dozed off. He smiled at the beautiful brunette next to him and looked out over the ocean. He knew his journey across the Sinnoh region would be a great one with May by his side.

* * *

 **Hopefully you liked the story. This was the first romance Pokemon fanfic I've wrote, so sorry if it wasn't that good and hopefully I'll improve. ^^**


End file.
